Three Guys, Three Girls
by Eemmmmaa
Summary: Isabel, Maria and Tess are sisters and theymove to Roswell


Hi  
  
This is my new fic, coz I seem to be stuck on my other one so I wrote this one.  
  
Title: Three Guys and Three Girls. Author: Emma Rating: I don' know umm R, for now. Category: M/M, A/I and T/K. No Aliens Disclaimer: Sorry to say I don't own Roswell or any of the people in it ( Summary: Maria, Tess and Isabel are sisters and Alex, Michael and Kyle are brothers. That's all I can give you.  
  
Feedback would really be appreciated the more feedback the quicker the next part comes out. (  
  
Part One. Moving  
  
"That box goes in my room dad" Tess Valenti shouted from the top of the stairs of their new house.  
  
"This isn't fair how come Tess gets her own room and I have to share with Is" Maria, Tess's older sister shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"We have had this argument already, we flipped a coin and Tess won, get over it already Maria" Isabel Valenti, the oldest of the Valenti sister's told her little sister.  
  
"I know, and why are you not pissed about sharing a room" asked Maria  
  
"I'm pissed about it, but I just don't shout and complain about it every 5 minutes"  
  
Amy and Jim had moved their family from Chicago to Roswell, because Jim had been offered the job of sheriff. So they moved to Roswell. With their daughters.  
  
Isabel was the oldest triplet by three minutes. She watched out for her younger sisters all the time. At School in Chicago, she was one of the most popular girls in the school. She was the girl in every boys fantasy. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a curvy figure that every girl wanted. Most people thought she was a cold bitch, and Isabel did act like that with people she didn't know but she was only like that because she wanted to be excepted.  
  
Maria was the middle child. And like her sister was very popular in her old school. She had long blonde hair like Isabel, but had emerald green eyes. She wasn't has bitchy as Isabel was but she was still pretty mean to people that pissed her off.  
  
Tess was the youngest, but had curly blonde hair with blue eyes. She to was popular but was not a bitch, she was the smartest of the three. But when someone hurt her sisters she was worse than Isabel and Maria put together.  
  
When everyone was finished, sorting boxes out the girls went to see what Roswell was like.  
  
"Come on Is, we are only going to look around not going to the grammys" Maria shouted to her sister who was taking to long to get ready.  
  
"I know but what if we meet some cute boys, you wanna make a good first impression. Okay I'm ready" Isabel said coming down the stairs in black ¾ length trousers and a tight red tank top, and her hair in a tight bun.  
  
Tess and Maria both looked at each other before running upstairs to get changed.  
  
"Hay" Isabel shouted as they pushed passed her to get upstairs.  
  
******  
  
Finally after 20 more minutes the girls were all ready to go. Maria was wearing white halter top with a pair of tight jeans with her hair down. And Tess was wearing a denim shirt and a pink top, with her hair in two French plats.  
  
"There is nothing here" Tess whined as they walked around Roswell.  
  
"Why don't we get something to eat" Suggested Maria.  
  
"Ok" the other 2 agreed and they started looking for a place to eat.  
  
They were looking for somewhere to eat, and they found a alien themed restaurant.  
  
"The Crashdown, how bout we eat in there"  
  
"Whatever lets just eat somewhere" Maria complained.  
  
They walked into the Crashdown that was nearly empty. And sat down in a booth. Isabel picked up the Menu.  
  
"This place is dead I wonder where all the teenagers hang out" Tess said  
  
"They normally hang out here, but the school has a football match tonight."  
  
Isabel, Maria and Tess turned around to see a girl around there age in a aqua green waitress uniform. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, how come your not there" Tess asked the girl.  
  
"My dad forced me to work, You must be new I'm Laurie Whitman"  
  
"I'm Tess, and these are my sisters Maria and Isabel."  
  
"So are guys gonna be going to West Roswell school"  
  
"Yeah, we start next Monday, what's the school like?" Maria asked  
  
"It's okay, the same as any other school I guess" At the end of Laurie's sentence three boys, walked into the Crashdown laughing. One of the boys had spiky brown hair and hazel eyes, the other had brown hair and blue eyes and the last one had brown/blondish hair and blue eyes. The three sisters all turned to look at them.  
  
"Hey guys" Laurie said and the three of them walked over.  
  
"Hey sis, who are your friends" the boy with blonde/brown hair asked, Looking at Tess.  
  
"This Maria, Isabel and Tess" She said pointing at the girls "and these are my brothers Alex, Michael and Kyle, they just moved here and start school on Monday"  
  
"Alex, Michael, Kyle come here" A man's voice shouted from the back room.  
  
"We better go see you around" Alex said and the three walked to the backroom.  
  
*****  
  
The girls were all in Isabel and Maria's room talking. Isabel was painting her nails and Maria was reading a magazine.  
  
"I liked her I thought she was nice" Tess said sitting on Maria's bed. Referring to Laurie.  
  
"Yeah, and she had cute brothers to." Maria said, while flipping through the pages.  
  
"So which one did you like, Isabel" Maria said.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Isabel said without even looking up from painting her nails.  
  
"I could guess who it was anyway" Tess said confidently.  
  
"Really, well then tell us wise one" Maria said.  
  
"Well Maria likes the quiet, brooding, good-looking guys, so I'm gonna go with Michael. And Isabel likes the cute ones so I'm gonna go with Alex" Tess finished.  
  
"And Tess like the athletic looking guys so I'm gonna say Kyle" Isabel said.  
  
"We spend way to much time together" Maria said.  
  
"So what we gonna do bout it" Tess said.  
  
"Bout what"  
  
"The boys"  
  
"We can go back tomorrow and see if their there" Maria suggested.  
  
"Okay, so we go back tomorrow and use a bit of the Valenti charms" Tess said. With a smirk on her face. ******************** TBC....??? Part 2 The girls go looking for the boyz  
  
Good/Bad.?  
  
Luv Emma  
  
:wave :angel :angel2 :alien :alien2 :heart :lips :multi :zzz :p  
  
Part 2 Finding the Boyz.  
  
Alex and Michael were in their room playing on Formula 1 on Playstation, after they met Isabel, Maria and Tess.  
  
"The one In the red top was the best looking" Alex told his brother, as he beat Michael on the PS.  
  
"Nah, white top"  
  
" Okay, which one of you jackass broke my Budda statue" Kyle shouted walking into their room, holding the Budda's head in one hand and the body in the other.  
  
Neither Alex or Michael answered him so he yanked out the plug for the playstation.  
  
"Hay" They both said threw things at Kyle.  
  
"Well" Kyle said  
  
"He did it" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Hey Kyle what girl was the best looking red or white top" Alex asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Neither, pink top" Kyle said forgetting about the broken statue for now.  
  
*******************  
  
Isabel, Maria and Tess were out of the house by 11. The girls used their mums red jetta to drive to the Crashdown. When they got there Laurie was sitting in a booth eating.  
  
"Hi Laurie" Maria said as they walked over to the booth where she was sitting. Isabel sat next to Laurie and Maria and Tess sat on the opposite side.  
  
"Hi guys, What you all up to today?"  
  
"Nothing much just looking around2 Isabel said "What are you doing"  
  
"Me, my boyfriend and brothers are going to the beach, you can come if you want to."  
  
"Sure, we loved to." Isabel said.  
  
"Cool, so if you girls go and get ready and we all meet here in half an hour" Laurie told them.  
  
"Ok, see you then" Maria said and they walked out to go get changed.  
  
*************  
  
Half an hour later, Isabel, Maria and Tess were back in the Crashdown ready to go to the beach.  
  
Isabel was wearing a red bikini and lack sarong with her hair down. Maria wore a navy blue halter neck bikini and denim cut-off's and Tess choose a Purple bikini with white cut-offs.  
  
The girls waiting in a booth, until Laurie came out the back room.  
  
"Hey girls, the boys are already at the beach" Laurie told them.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Come on lets go" Laurie said and they walked to the beach.  
  
**************  
  
The beech was not very busy, so it didn't take long for Laurie to spot her boyfriend. He was sitting trying to light the barbecue.  
  
The girls walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Jesse, where are my brothers" Laurie asked and leaned over to give her boyfriend a kiss.  
  
"They went to get some drinks"  
  
"Okay, Jesse these are my friends Isabel, Maria and Tess they are new here.  
  
"Cool, so how are you finding Roswell" Jesse asked them.  
  
"Its pretty boring" Tess answered "There's not a lot to do, and apart from you guys we haven't seen one teenager"  
  
******  
  
"Kyle, why did you get 3 extra drinks" Alex asked his brother.  
  
"Coz there's three extra people coming, some friends of Laurie's she didn't tell me who"  
  
"Look were Laurie and Jesse are" Michael said.  
  
Alex turned to see who was sitting with there sister, when he noticed it was the girls from yesterday. All Alex could see was the blonde Goddess sitting talking to his sister. He was looking at her so intently that he didn't see the rock in front of his path and before he knew it he was falling. Isabel, Maria, Tess, Michael, Kyle, Laurie and Jesse watched in slow motion as Alex went flying through the air and landing on a rock that knocked him unconscious.  
  
**********  
  
Alex could hear voice around him, but he didn't know who they belonged to, he opened his eyes to see Isabel leaning over him.  
  
"Am I in heaven" Alex asked.  
  
"No, you jackass your on Roswell beach" Alex heard Michael say from behind him. He looked at Isabel to see her blushing about what he just said.  
  
"What happened" Alex asked as he sat up.  
  
"You was drooling over Isabel, and fell over and knocked yourself unconscious." Kyle said.  
  
"Wow, Isabel you've knocked guys over with your looks before. But never literally" An amused Maria said from where she was sitting next to Isabel.  
  
"First time for everything" Tess said.  
  
"Are you Ok, Alex" Isabel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just got a bit of a headache"  
  
"Well why don't you and Isabel go back to the Crashdown and get some pain killers" Laurie said.  
  
"Yeah, and while your there, can you bring me back a soda, we're all out" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Alex said and Isabel and Alex started walking back to the Crashdown.  
  
******  
  
"We're gonna need some more drinks, coz Alex dropped them" Maria said from her seat next to Michael.  
  
"That's okay, Kyle and I, will go get some" Tess said and pulled him up leaving Maria and Michael alone.  
  
**********  
  
"You feeling any better" Isabel asked as they walked back to the Crashdown.  
  
"I'm okay, mostly I feel embarrassed"  
  
"Don't worry about it, lots of people fall over all the time, but that was really funny"  
  
"Lets just change the subject, So how old are you?"  
  
"17, u"  
  
"Same, How many brothers or sisters do you have?"  
  
"Just Maria and Tess"  
  
"Whose the oldest?"  
  
"Me by 3 minutes"  
  
"Ok, what's your favourite T.V show?"  
  
"Sex in the city"  
  
"What's your favourite Ice cream flavour?"  
  
"Chocolate"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
*********  
  
Tess and Kyle were at the shop getting some more drinks.  
  
"So what drinks are we getting2 Tess asked Kyle when they entered the shop, they talked for a little bit about school as they walked up to the shop.  
  
"Get what you, Maria and Isabel drink and I will get the others"  
  
"Ok, so how long have you lived in Roswell" Tess asked as they went to the drink aisle.  
  
"All my life, I don't think I have ever been out of Roswell for more than a week, where did you move from?"  
  
"Boston" Tess said as they went up and payed for the drinks.  
  
"Cool, we better get these back to the others" Kyle said as they made there way back.  
  
When they reached Michael and Maria they were arguing. 


End file.
